Chains
by StellaMuffins
Summary: "Velesina. Daddy's here for ya." —SilverLyra; drabble


_TAP. TAP. TAP._

The sounds of his foot tapping impatiently on the concrete floor echoed through the room. A heavy, annoyed sigh breezed through his lips as his metallic orbs flickered over to the view ahead of him. Gray walls surrounded him in the cramped up, dark room. His eyes looked up to the barred window towards his left, watching the small amount of moonlight shining through the openings of the bars. His gaze looked down to his gloved hands, resting on his lap.

The sounds of metal clinking vibrated around him.

Silver's eyes hardened on the cuffs on his wrists. They were extremely tight on him, limiting his movement. The metallic cuffs had already succeeded to cut through the black fabric of the gloves covering his wrists, kissing his scarred skin. Oh, he tried to struggle to try and get them off—or at least loosen them, but to his avail, his scuffling only caused him to acquire light cuts. "Fucking cuffs..." his voice growled. Impulsively, he let his anger get the better of him, snapping his hands apart. The cuffs once again grinded his skin, causing more slits to pattern themselves.

Droplets of crimson blood tainted the space near the redhead's feet on the cold, concrete ground. The smell of metal hit his nostrils, and he stopped struggling. He observed the shackles encircled on his wrists; they were covered in his own blood due to his struggling. He exhaled through his nostrils loudly, throwing his head back with a groan. Once again, he managed to get caught.

He wasn't fast enough. That's what Silver told himself in his mind. It was more of an instinct to kill the guy that had threatened her. The redhead maybe was a bit too careless? He certainly didn't think so. All he was doing, was protecting his girl, his love, his _only_ reason of existence. He was waiting for her like always in their little spot, and he heard screaming. That familiar screaming brought nothing but horror and worry to his tainted soul. Of course, Silver followed his way through the screaming, and stared at the scene before him: his girlfriend, being forced upon by some pervert.

It took him a moment to process what was happening. His hands were on her, touching her, ravishing every spot on her perfect body.

He snapped, his vision turning red. It took him mere seconds to beat the guy to a bloody pulp. But he wasn't satisfied, oh no. To know that he was alive, and walking the same world that he and his girlfriend was made his blood boil to a fury.

It took the redhead moments to kill the man. Unfortunately, the police was already arriving due to a samaritan who witnessed the scene—

A loud bang echoed through the room. The male looked up, snapping himself from his thoughts. Silver's eyes watched through the celled wall that separated him from the rest of the world. Being imprisoned was a pet peeve of his; he despised them, no matter how many times he's been locked up in a cell.

Keys jingled from the man's hand that was on the other side of the cell. "Velesina," the officer called out, sticking the key into the keyhole. He turned it, and it made a click. Unlocked. He pushed the door open, watching the redhead stand up. "Daddy's here for you."

Silver slowly walked over to the officer, extending his arms out to him. "Get these things off my fucking wrists."

And the man obeyed. He took a moment to unshackle his wrists, setting him free. He stepped back, letting Silver walk out of the cell. "Nice seeing you here again."

The redhead walked out of the room with the cell, immediately getting tackled into a hug. Before he could growl, her voice slurred into his ears, instantly relaxing him.

"Silver! We're here to get ya out again~" Lyra sang, giggling. She wasn't the least bit traumatized that he had gone to jail, and taken a life. It's not the first time that it happens, anyway.

His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her body up against his. Silver looked up, feeling another gaze set upon him. His father was standing mere feet from the two, a blank, emotionless stare painting his facial expression. "..."

Giovanni spoke after a moment of silence. "You shouldn't be so rash, Silver." When he saw Silver's smirk, he let a chuckle escape his lips. Tucking the ends of his classy suit casually, he turned around, heading for the SUV waiting outside. "Come now, I want to go home. I presume you two want the same."

They watched the raven-haired male walk out. Lyra pulled away, a wide smile spread across her face. "C'mon, Silvy, we don't want your father to be waiting." She grabbed a hold of his somewhat bloody hand, thumbing at the scars with care. The brunette gently laced their fingers together, pulling the redhead out of the jail. Silver didn't protest, he simply followed quietly.

Shackles fucking hurt when they're tight.

* * *

**A/N: Little thing I whipped up while taking my English final. c:**


End file.
